


right where i'm meant to be

by costia_gray



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costia_gray/pseuds/costia_gray
Summary: “I’m taller!”“Byone inch.”“Still taller. Taller leads.”





	right where i'm meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> I'm giving present tense a try in this one. I think it pulls you in a little more. Hope y'all enjoy! :)

Kara’s trying her hardest not to laugh, smiling as she moves as slowly as she possibly can with her arms around her lover. She can’t help feeling amused when she sees Alex, her strong, beautiful, tough, amazing-at-everything foster sister, struggling so hard to do something as simple as a box step. Kara knows firsthand Alex is capable enough. Her footwork in their combat training is always flawless. Which makes it twice as hilarious that Alex is having so much trouble mastering a simple waltz.

“Alex,” Kara breathes, hiding her mirth behind a soft smile. “You’re way overthinking this. Stop watching your feet and just let me guide you.”

“Don’t you think I’m trying?” Alex huffs, lifting her eyes to Kara’s. “Maybe if _someone_ let me lead…”

“I’m taller!”

“By _one inch_.”

“Still taller. Taller leads.”

Alex huffs again; Kara grins.

“Don’t pout. That’s my thing.”

There’s a hint of amusement in the next small smile Alex gives her. Kara nudges their noses together, pressing both hands into the small of Alex’s back and capturing her girlfriend’s ever-tempting lips in a slow kiss.

Now that Alex’s mind is thoroughly occupied, Kara guides her gently back a step, then to the right, then pulls her forward as she steps back, then to the left. There. _Finally_ , she’d managed to complete the box step Alex has been struggling with for the past half hour.

“See?” she murmurs, biting down on Alex’s bottom lip playfully. “I’ve got this. Let me take care of you.”

“You’re not gonna be able to do _that_ at this wedding,” her sister points out, warm hands cupping her cheeks.

Kara nods knowingly. They may not really know Emilia and her husband-to-be, but they’re still technically family — she’s Eliza’s second cousin’s daughter, which makes her their distant cousin. Neither of them can remember ever hearing the girl’s name before Eliza called and asked if they’d like to fly out together. Alex hadn’t even seen the e-mail invitation until after Eliza had pulled a _“fine, Mom, we’ll be there”_ out of her on a phone call and she’d gone back to check. Kara managed to find one, too, after scouring her junk folder.

Kara knows Alex doesn’t really want to go. If it hadn’t been for Eliza’s call, Kara probably wouldn’t have chosen to go either. They’re not even invited to the actual wedding, just the reception. She’s happy for Emilia, objectively, as a person who likes weddings and happy people and stuff. And she’d still probably have cajoled Alex into buying something small off the gift registry so they’re not considered rude, but she has no vested interest in this sorta-kinda cousin getting married.

But things have been a little tense since they told Eliza they were together. Not _bad_ — she’d actually taken it way, _way_ better than even Kara could have imagined — but… a bit uncomfortable. Eliza’s still coming around and trying to understand the change in Alex and Kara’s relationship. Kara’s fine giving her time. She and Alex have always been something more than _sisters_ , but that was between them. It wasn’t something Eliza was privy to, so of course, this has thrown her for a loop. Kara thinks if they do this and all spend some quality time together, where Eliza can see Alex and Kara as a real couple, she’ll understand.

Alex wants it to be instantaneous, to be accepted without question or argument. Kara keeps reminding her she has to be patient, keep her expectations realistic. Alex grumps and scoffs, but Kara knows that under all the bluster, she just wants Eliza to be proud of them, of _her_. Alex and Eliza’s relationship has always struggled, heavy with the weight of high expectations, and Alex just wants it to be better.

So, at Kara’s insistence, they’re going to this wedding, and they’re going to have some good old-fashioned family bonding time. They’ll have to be on their best behavior — they’ve agreed on no sex for the weekend (since they’re sharing a hotel room with Eliza and that would be _scarring_ ) and minimal kissing (and none at the reception since they’re supposed to be family, and they don’t want to explain themselves to a room full of essential strangers). Other than the emotional intimacy, their relationship hasn’t outwardly changed much anyway. They’ve always been touchy-feely because Kara’s such a tactile person.

Kara has high hopes Eliza will be completely okay with their relationship by the time they’re back in National City come the following Monday. She’s definitely crossing her fingers.

“Why are we doing this anyway? We don’t even _have to_ dance—”

“I _want_ to dance,” Kara insists.

“ _Fine_. But what’s wrong with regular, like, junior high dancing? Y’know…” Alex wraps her arms around Kara’s neck and steps into her again, pressing herself against Kara completely to demonstrate.

“Well, first of all, we aren’t _in_ junior high anymore,” Kara laughs. “And, second of all, I don’t know what deviant junior high _you_ went to, but I don’t think you’re leaving enough room for Jesus there, Alexandra.” She quirks an eyebrow playfully.

Alex laughs, yanking on Kara’s neck to kiss her again. Kara loses herself in it a little more this time, dipping her tongue into Alex’s mouth, swaying their joined bodies gently to the slow, romantic music playing from her phone. Alex teases her mercilessly for all the sap on this particular playlist, so Kara put the same playlist on Alex’s phone just last night.

(She can already imagine the look on Alex’s face when she hears the first song, the totally unconvincing threats of violence that will surely follow. Alex likes to play tough — she could _never possibly_ like the sappy music Kara likes — but Kara knows better. She’ll secretly like it no matter how much she gripes otherwise.)

Kara’s the one to break the kiss, resting her forehead against Alex’s. She smiles when Alex cups her face again, stroking her hands across Alex’s tense shoulders.

“You know why I really want you to learn how to do this?”

Alex raises an eyebrow. “You mean it’s not just another torture tactic?”

“Not completely.” Kara smiles, nuzzling against Alex’s cheek. She can’t deny that’s a funny fringe benefit, though. “It’s good practice for our first dance at _our_ wedding. I’d like it if my wife wasn’t tripping over her own feet when that happens.” She meets Alex’s gaze, taking in her pensive expression. “It… is going to happen, right? Someday?”

They haven’t really discussed it — they’ve been together, an actual couple, less than a year, and it’s not like either of them have _proposed_ — but it’s always been implied. Well, it’s felt implied to Kara because, for her, this is it. This is what she wants for the rest of her life, she’s never felt more certain. It took her too long to see what was right in front of her this whole time and reach for it. She never wants to go back.

But maybe that’s not what Alex wants. Maybe she’s assuming wrong. Maybe the future Alex talked about wanting when she was still with Maggie isn’t something she wants with Kara. Maybe she’s just… passing time.

 _Rao._ Just thinking that she might be nothing but a distraction, someone to keep Alex occupied until she finds something _real_ , makes Kara’s heart literally ache in her chest. Alex’s lack of response isn’t helping. She’s starting to freak out and instinctively flips into damage control mode.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that,” she rambles out, averting her gaze and starting to pull away. “I just thought—”

A finger lands on her lips, silencing her. Kara instantly raises her chin, meeting Alex’s gaze with wide eyes. Alex’s hands slide down her shoulders, soothing her nervous, tense muscles. She can’t help but relax, letting herself be reassured by the gentle stroking motion and feeling a little silly for freaking out. Dark eyebrows raise expectantly, and Kara smiles weakly, takes a slow, calming breath, and nods, waiting to hear what Alex has to say.

“I’m _going to_ marry you, Kara Zor-El. Someday _soon_.” Alex’s voice is steady and sure, and a small, genuine smile starts forming on Kara’s lips again. Something about the way Alex says her Kryptonian name, the name she was born with, always gives her a little thrill. So few people say her real name anymore, and she loves the way it flows off Alex’s tongue.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Kara, you surprised me. We haven’t sat down and had the marriage talk yet, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to or that I haven’t thought about it. How could I not?”

Kara lights up, her heart beating faster. “Really?”

Alex nods, looping her arms around Kara’s neck, their foreheads resting together again. Kara’s thrumming with excitement now, her hands gripping Alex’s hips.

“You’re my hero,” she whispers, and she _means it_. She means it with all her heart, her soul, every single fiber of her being. She grins at the shy smile on her girlfriend’s lips, the way Alex’s cheeks and the tops of her ears are pink with pleasure.

Long fingers slide into Kara’s hair, and Alex’s body pushes impossibly closer, Kara’s arms wrapping around her waist. “I love you, dork,” Alex whispers. She leans in, kissing Kara’s chin before capturing her lips in a kiss. Kara whimpers against Alex’s mouth when her tongue pushes past her lips.

When they part a few moments later, Kara lifts her hands to Alex’s face. “I love you too,” she breathes. She presses a kiss to the tip of Alex’s nose and Alex wrinkles it in response but she’s smiling.

“Good. Now, come on, let’s get this dancing shit sorted out. I can learn.”

Kara laughs, her left arm slipping around Alex’s waist, her free hand reaching for Alex’s. She squeezes her girlfriend’s hand gently, bringing it to her lips for a soft kiss. Alex looks at her so lovingly that she swears she could literally melt.

“Hey, Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“You can lead.”

“ _Thank you_.”


End file.
